Making Our Love
by RegisteredAccount
Summary: Rated MA for lemon, don't read unless you're over 18. When a shy princess Zelda finally confessed to the cold yet gentle bounty hunter Samus, they get a bit... naughty. ZelSam Yuri.


"Samus, I... I want to tell you something for a while now." Zelda said, shyly.

Samus, who was reading a book, looked up towards her. "Yeah, about that... I've kinda noticed it by now." she replies. Zelda blushes for a bit, but shakes her head to losen her redness. "Anyways," she began, closing her book and placing it onto her table, "What is it you want to tell me?"

"Well, uh..." the Hyrule Princess began, fidgeting with her hands uncontrollably. Sweat was forming on her face, and she wondered if she should really do this. "I- well... remember when we fought together in the Smash Tournament?" she asked, avoiding the subject for a bit. Samus' eyebrow raised a bit.

"... Yeah? But what does that have anything to do with this?" she asked.

"Well..." Zelda started, but sighed. She smiled and looked at Samus, not shy anymore. "It's just that... whenever I look at you, my heart flutters around crazy." she began. Samus' eyes were now no longer raised or widened or closed, just normal sized, understanding what Zelda meant. "Whenever we fought together, I feel excitement from my heart from only fighting you." the Hyrule Princess continued. "And... when we got in an argument, I feel... guilty for hurting your feelings."

Samus was silent.

"What I'm trying to say is... Samus Aran." Zelda started again.

"I am in love with you."

The world seemed to freeze at that moment, nothing moving at all... at least, for the two, that is.

"Zelda... I feel the exact same thing about you too." Samus admitted, breaking the silence. Zelda perked her head up, nervous but happy. "I never meant anything that I do to hurt you. All I wanted to ever say to you, was that I love you." she continued. "Your hair, your fashion style, your personality, and your smiles... They never stopped helping me at all."

"Samus..." Zelda muttered.

"Zelda, I love you too." the bounty hunter replied.

Both smiled, and they went together for a passionate hug.

"I know," Zelda replied, tears of happiness emerging. They were immediately gone after a few seconds of hugging.

After some time, they stopped hugging and Zelda looked up towards Samus' face. Both were blushing a bit, and they smiled for three seconds. Becoming embarrassed, Zelda closed her eyes as both leaned in closer to each other's face.

_kiss_

Their lips met.

_Zelda... How was it?_

"Soft...!" Zelda said, totally embarrassed by the action that had just happened.

"Y-Yeah it was..." Samus agreed with the same expression Zelda wore.

The two sat down on the ground, Samus' back on the side of her princess' bed. "You know..." she started, "It's my first time for all of this, so I might not be very good at it..."

The Hyrule Princess stared.

Cupping her lover's face, she asked, "Can I...?"

"Yeah..." Zelda replied.

They went in for a deep passionate kiss, blushing and moaning.

_Nnn... Mm..._

Samus then slipped her tongue into Zelda's mouth, licking all over her insides. _Ah... her tongue..._ Zelda thought, _It's going inside... Nnn..._

"_Fuuu..._" the princess purred a bit, and their hugs grew more tighter as they began grabbing onto one another. _You know what..._ she thought. _It's... so warm... So sweet it's about to melt...__  
_

Breaking up, Samus stared into her eyes. "Zel..." she muttered, a trail of saliva connecting both's mouth. _Probably... Probably, okay...?_ Zelda continued thinking.

_Haa... Haa..._ they kept on panting.

With embarrassment, they couldn't stop panting at all. _Ha... Haa... Ha..._

_I... don't hate Samus,_ the princess managed to told herself. _So I've always wanted to confess to her, over and over..._

"I... love you..."

_I want to... show Samus my true feelings..._

Their fingers cupping each other's hands, they dove into each face for another hot kiss. Their tongues licked the small soft pink lips of theirs, and forming sweat, Zelda grabbed onto Samus' long hair and both hugged fiercely just for a single hot kiss.

Putting their kiss on a pause, they looked at each other with Samus on top of Zelda. They had just noticed that they were on the bed now.

"Go ahead..." Zelda told Samus gently. _This..._

"Okay," Samus replied with a soft voice, taking off Zelda's clothings and bras, and began licking the tip of the breast's nipples that Zelda had. _Is how we make love with each other..._

_Nnn..._

_We'll live on..._

_You're adorable, Zel..._ Samus told herself.

_... together..._

"_Aah... Haa... Haa..._" Zelda moaned. Samus then proceeded to suck the precious delicious milk deep inside her princess' breasts, moaning a _Nnn..._ every time the delicious taste of Zelda's milk entered her mouth. _Fuu-uuu~_, the princess moaned with a red face.

The two then stopped and decided to kiss again. They licked both their tongues together, their saliva coating their squishy lovely tongues.

_Haa... Haa... Fuu-uuu~~~ Mmm... Nnn..._

_Zzzippp..._

Samus departed her tongue kiss with Zelda and looked down. She saw the princess unzipping her blue suit.

_Puu-haa~_

_Squeeze..._

"Z-Zelda!"

The princess grinned mischievously. "Eh-heh, I was just checking the size." she said. "Anyways, Midna told me that... when you touch and lick this area," she paused, touching the place where it was supposed to be Samus' vagina, "Then you would feel very happy!"

"E-Eh? But I'm... I'm already happy without that happening!" Samus replied. "Don't force it..."

"Well then," Zelda said, "I'll make you even more happy, Samus!" she joyfully says, tearing off Samus' bottom part of her blue suit slowly and gently.

_Touch..._

She touched Samus' clit softly, admiring the feeling that she received from just even feeling the insides of her crush. Leaning down, she began licking Samus. "_Hmmm..._"

"H-Hey... Zelda!"

"Don't worry. I'll give plenty of kisses to your precious spot too, Samus." the princess objected, now kissing and making sloppy noises between the wet squishy triangular gap between the bounty hunter's legs.

_Nnn... Fuuu~_

"... Zelda..." Samus moaned.

_Haa... Haa... Fuu~ Nnnn..._

"_Aahh..._" Samus moaned. _This isn't good... If this keeps up... I will... be the first one to...!_ she thought for a long time, with Zelda licking and enjoying her wet spot. _This is so lame of me... I have to resist it, but..._

Zelda used her two fingers to open up more space of Samus and licked them. Smiling, she stopped. _Aah, you're so wet..._ she thought. _So you must be enjoying what I'm doing with my tongue then..._ she added to herself, saying, "I'm glad..." _Then I'll... do it for you some more..._

"_Ahh... Aah... ha, ah... ah~_" Samus kept moaning. _It's impossible... It's so pleasant... I am truly happy..._

_I can't... I can't hold it back!_ she screamed emotionally, and then she released semen a bit. Zelda gladly licked them away, wiping some off her face and licking them from her finger.

Now satisfied, the princess lay down on the bed and pulled Samus on top of her. "Be gentle," she said, wanting Samus to do her this time.

"Of course!" the bounty hunter replies happily.

She began sucking Zelda's breasts, overwhelmed by the heavenly taste of Zelda Milk. Her hands found her way to the princess' juicy vagina, but she decided to go to her butt hole instead. While two fingers aimed there, other two fingers stayed stationary at her lover's vagina too, planning to pleasure them both at the same time.

_Rub, rub... Kiss, kiss, kiss... slurp..._

"_Ahhh... Ahh..._" the princess moaned loudly. With Samus' fingers rubbing both her butt hole and big vagina, she was having excitement and nervousness inside her. _My insides are... being pleasured by Samus...!_

"Samus...?" she asked silently. Now she was laying on her own bed without Samus on top of her. Her butt was poking up, naked. Samus positioned herself and leaned down, sucking on her vagina. It was hard for Zelda to remain like that, because her beautiful nakedness was feeling pain in keeping that stance.

_What is this... Deep inside of me, it's... warm..._ Zelda thought.

_Nnnn... Kiss- Fuu-uuu~_

_Mmmmmnnnnn..._ Zelda moaned loudly, finally cumming onto Samus' face. She licked them off while Zelda clutched her hands onto a white pillow tightly, not stained with dirty yet delicious semen.

_Lick... Lick..._

"Zelda," Samus began, finally having stopped. "From now on, would you live together with me?" she asked.

Zelda almost blushed, but smiled very gladly. Her smile could even be compared to half of a head.

_"Yes!"_

... With the two moaning and enjoying their pleasures, they were now drooling and sweating uncontrollably. _Haa... Aah..._ the panted.

_I'll live on, together with you..._ they both thought, while rubbing their wet delicious pussies together.

"Z-Zelda!" Samus screamed.

"S-Samus!" Zelda did the same.

_That hand I gripped... tightly held my hand back in return._

Rubbing their parts, the excitement inside them was building up. Cum and liquid traveled through the body, passing wrong veins as much as possible to keep the pleasure going on.

"A-Aggh!" they both screamed as liquid finally spilled.

Both lied on their beds, unable to move at all. Waiting for their spasms to die down, they looked at each other.

"Whoa, that was... _shocking_," Samus joked.

"... I'm paralyzed..." Zelda added.

They looked at each other's face again, and giggled. Their spasms finally dying down, they hugged each other comfortably.

"I love you." they both said at the same time. The two then leaned in for a last passionate kiss, before sleeping.

_Of course... Of course I'll live with you..._

_Why? It's because..._

_I love you..._


End file.
